This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of Project 3 is to identify genes that influence quantitative phenotypes related to dyslipidemia, oxidative damage and hypertension in the baboon model. We are currently studying molecular mechanisms by which variation in endothelial lipase influences variation in high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDLC). We have identified functional variants in the endothelial lipase gene promoter that influence HDLC. In addition, we have identified transcription factors that differentially bind to one of these functional variants and quantified expression of the transcription factors in baboon liver, demonstrating differences between low and high HDLC baboons.